


It Had To Be A Toy Shop

by greyjediamandeep (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, We need the fluff right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greyjediamandeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke Griffin goes into a toy shop to find a toy for her goddaughter, she finds something else...the annoying, arrogant, adorable, asshole- Bellamy Blake. TOY SHOP AU. Rated Teen And Up for foul language and adult humour. ONESHOT (maybe).<br/>Orphaning this work, so long kids remember me</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had To Be A Toy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy the story. It's light and funny - which is healthy after the bombshell that is The 100.  
> Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.

"Shit!" I fumbled with the plastic toy as it lights up and blares loudly. What kind of fucking toy is this? I look around for any workers and quickly stuff it back on the shelf before speed walking out the aisle awkwardly. I sighed heavily. Fucking toy shop. A doll on the shelf in front of me catches my eye so I pick it up. Yes, this will do amazing for Charlotte. I grip it in my hand and suddenly.  
"You're fun!"  
I scream, dropping it. "What the actual…?" I stopped myself as disapproving parents hurried their children along. I picked the doll up quickly, shaking it as if that will shut it up.  
"You're fun!"  
"Shut up! Shut up!" I begged it and then a hand clasped on my shoulder.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A worker stated and I scoffed.  
"Well…" I read his nametag. "Bellamy Blake. May I ask why?"  
"Disrupting." He answered simply.  
"What do you mean? I'm being a normal customer!" I protested indignantly. Shit.  
"You turned on three – now, four – toys and left them without turning them off." Shit, shit, shit.  
"Wha…? I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied, smoothly. At least, I think it was smooth.  
"There's CCTV." He folded his arms and raised his eyebrows as if to say wow, what kind of idiot are you?  
"I'm sorry, Bellamy – can I call you Bellamy?" I sighed.  
"No." He grunted and I faltered. Who was this guy?  
"Well, as I was saying, I'm sorry Bellamy Blake, but I had no idea how to turn them off. Maybe if you'd help me find what I was looking for, I could leave quicker." I smiled brightly, trying to persuade him.

"What do you need?" He complied, rolling his eyes.  
"A toy." I told him, grinning.  
"No, really?" He muttered sarcastically.  
"For my godchild's birthday." I snapped, my grin faded. This guy is the definition crappy customer service. He is cute though…  
"Girl or boy?" He asked, as he gestured for me to follow him past aisles.  
"Girl." I answered, skipping to keep up with him. Okay, maybe I was going a bit too fast – a bit – because the next thing I knew I crashed into some shelves containing various Transformers. Bellamy Blake grabbed my forearm, lifting me up in one swoop, giving me hard, disapproving eyes. Well, hard, disapproving gorgeously brown eyes.  
"Well, perhaps a Barbie." He took one off the higher shelves and I scrunched my nose up. Charlotte would throw that at my head.

"She loves Bratz dolls." I tried jumping for a plastic box with three of the dolls in but then it ended up landing on my head. I closed my eyes and ducked my head to embrace the impact and didn't move until a few seconds after the box thudded onto the floor. Bellamy Blake then picked it up, handing it to me.  
"Thanks." I muttered, my head throbbing.  
"There you go. Now, you can leave." He grunted.  
"Listen, do you maybe want to…?" I started to ask but he cut me off.  
"No." He snapped.  
"You didn't even listen to what I have to say!" I complained heatedly.  
"You were going to ask whether I wanted to go on a date or not. The answer's no." He's such an asshat! I scoffed loudly.  
"Actually, I was going to ask whether you want me to pay the goddamn toy or should I just walk out with it?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Oh." He seemed thrown off for a second. Used to girls asking you out, huh? I bet that happens a lot working in toy shop, jerk.  
"Yep." I pop the "p" to enunciate my annoyance. I stormed off to the till, closely and quietly followed by Bellamy Blake.

"Well, that would be eight dollars, 99 cents." He murmured timidly.  
"Keep the change, asshole." I retorted sharply. Turning on my heel with the full intent of stomping off to my car like a child until he followed me out the exit.  
"Wait, um…I didn't catch your name." He called out to me.  
"Clarke Griffin." I folded my arms – which is difficult due to the fact I have a plastic bag in my hands.  
"Clarke." My name sounded awkward on his tongue, like it was the sound of something breaking. "Do you want to go on a date sometime?" He asked and I stared at him in disbelief. What. The. Actual. Fuck? Did this little shit actually think I would?  
"We'll see. I'll have to check my schedule." Turning him down politely, getting ready to end the conversation.  
"Oh, um, here's my number." He scribbles it down on the receipt I forgot to grab.  
"I'll call you if I can. Bye bye, Bellamy Blake!" No way, am I calling him. Not in a million years, Bellamy Blake!

Charlotte and her friends screamed as they ran in and out the kitchen into the garden where a bouncy castle was waiting.  
"So what did you do?" Raven asked.  
"As soon as he went back inside, I threw away his number. Like I was going to call him after he was such a jerk." I continued my story and she snorted and shook her head.  
"Typical Clarke Griffin." She muttered. That's exactly what Octavia had said when I told her.  
"Like you would." I stared at her expectantly but she just shrugged.  
"He sounded hot." She took a sip of her tea casually.  
"You're married with a child." I pretended to be appalled.  
"So? I'm married, I'm not dead." She grunted and I laughed which caught the attention of Finn, her husband.  
"What are you talking about, love?" He asked, smirking.  
"Oh, I'm going to elope with my young lover and Clarke is going to help. Nothing to worry about!" She grinned like the little shit she was and Finn shook his head playfully.  
"Okey dokey. Where do you want the cake?" He asked holding the white box in his hands.  
"Centre of the dining room table, here, I'll help you move the sweets." She began to walk away when the doorbell rang.  
"Oh, that will be O and her brother." Raven turned to me. "Can you open the door, Clarke?"  
"I didn't know O had a brother!" I shouted as I headed towards the door.  
"Yeah, neither did we." Raven shouted back as I opened the door.

"Clarke!" Octavia squealed as she reached forwards to hug me.  
"O!" I squealed back as I returned the hug. "Hey, Lincoln." I greeted him over Octavia's shoulder.  
"Hey, Clarke, how have you been?" He gripped a shoulder in greeting as Octavia let go of me.  
"Great, what about you?" I asked and he nodded toward Octavia. "Oh, so everything's good in the world of Linctavia?"  
"Hey, O, my jacket's caught in the car door! O, help me!" Shit. I know that voice.  
"Bell, you are completely hopeless!" Octavia hurried down the porch to open the car door. The man fell on the gravel of the drive and my eyes widen. Shit, it was Bellamy Blake.

Octavia Blake.  
Bellamy Blake.  
Blake was a common last name. Brown eyes and hair – the combination was easy enough to replicate. How was I meant to know?  
"Clarke?" He asked in disbelief after he had shrugged off the small stones littered on his body.  
"Um…hi." I muttered awkwardly.  
"Yeah." He scrunched up his nose and looked at Octavia. "I've heard a lot about you from O. I hope you live up to my expectations."  
My jaw dropped. Did he…? No, he fucking didn't! He knew who I was? What the ever-loving fuck?  
"Why….what?" I asked confused. "I need a drink."  
"It's a child's birthday party, Clarke." Octavia laughed. "Reel in the party animal."  
"I meant chocolate milk!" I grumbled, storming off inside. He knew me? He knew me? I get out a wine glass and fill it with Charlotte's chocolate milk before starting to gulp it down.

"Clarke!" Raven yelled in surprise and I started to choke and tear up. Raven stood back and waited for my coughing fit to be over before speaking again. "What the hell are you doing?" Shit, it's in my nose. "Clarke!"  
"Bellamy Blake…" I heaved. "He's here….and he knew who I was in the toy shop."  
"Shit." Her face blanched. "Okay, stay here and cool down, I'll distract him and then you can walk in, prepared for some banter!" She whirled around, excitedly before I could stop her. I quickly get to work. I drink some water and wash my face of any traces of chocolate milk before taking deep breaths and entering the living room.

There he was. Bellamy Blake. Smirking at me like the little shit he was.  
"Who's that guy?" Jasper asked me as I entered.  
"Bellamy Blake." I answered, grimly.  
"No way. Toy Shop Guy? What's he doing here?" He asked bewildered.  
"He's O's brother."  
"No fucking way."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but after the party, tell Monty I'm going to need some moonshine." I deadpanned and Jasper chuckled.  
"Inappropriate." He tutted before walking away.

"Hello, Clarke who-threw-away-my-phone-number Griffin." Bellamy greeted me.  
"Hey, Bellamy knew-me-before-the-toy-shop-and-pretended-he-didn't-like-a-stalker Blake." I snapped back and he chuckled softly.  
"Guess I deserve that." He shrugged it off and smirked at me. "You know you can't act casual for shit."  
"Says the guy who trapped his jacket in the car door." I retorted.  
"That was O's fault." He excused himself.  
"Blaming the little sis – low blow, Bellamy Blake." I smirked.  
"Fuck off, Clarke." He hissed playfully.

"Fuck off, Clarke!" Charlotte repeated and we whipped our heads to look at her.  
"Shit." Bellamy puts his hand over his mouth in shock and we glance at each other. Charlotte goes running off and we chase and shouted after her. We stopped by the doorway as she threw herself into Raven's lap.  
"Mommy!" Charlotte squealed. "Fuck off!" Silence fell across the room as Charlotte kept repeating it. Raven started laughing uncontrollably and I flushed bright red and soon the whole room joined her.  
"Where did you learn that sweetie?"  
"He said it." Charlotte answered, jabbing a finger at Bellamy. I sidestepped quickly away from him as to not be associated with him.  
"Well, that's a word only grown-ups can use, sweetie. You can't say it yet." Finn explained.  
"When can I say it?" Charlotte asked.  
"Charlotte, cutie pie, do you want to open your presents now?" I distracted her and she ran off, calling all her friends together.  
"Nice save, Griffin." Raven glared at me. I knew she wasn't mad at me but the glare reminded me of my mom.  
"It was all him." I pointed towards him accusingly.

"Hey!" He glared at me.  
"Mr Blake. I invite you into my home but then you insult one of my closest friends. You should be ashamed of yourself." Raven reprimanded him in her mom-voice.  
"Yeah, you should. Very ashamed." I nod and agree with her until she stares at me expectantly. "What?" I asked innocently.  
"Go away." She ordered as if it was obvious.  
"Okay." I slinked away without another word to join everyone else in the living room.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Charlotte! Happy birthday to you!" We all cheered as Charlotte blew out her candles and grinned for Finn as he took pictures.  
"Time for the presents, baby!" Raven clapped her hands together excitedly. "Open our first."  
"Momma!" Charlotte screamed in delight as she pulled out her Bratz Nintendo game.  
"Wow, she loves Bratz." Bellamy muttered into my ear, making me jump slightly. Creep.  
"Told you so." I snapped back. "Open mine next, Charlie!" I prompted her.  
"Auntie Clarke!" She screeched as she went to open the plastic box the dolls were in. "I love them, Auntie Clarke!" She placed the box carefully on the table before moving to someone else's presents.

"Thank god you didn't choose the Barbie." Bellamy murmured.  
"I know my goddaughter." I whispered towards him. We watched as Charlotte opened her presents and Finn cut her cake feeding her some. "Me next!" I scrambled towards Charlotte as she grinned at me.  
"Bellamy, you go as well." Raven ordered and after a moment of hesitation, he obeyed. Smart boy. He sat on one side while I sat on the other, posing for the picture. I lift up the slice of cake to Charlotte's mouth, gently but firmly, smearing cake on her face.  
"Clarke, you're such a child!" Octavia burst out in laughter and Charlotte's grin grew wider, covered in cake. Bellamy then took the slice out of my hand and lifted it tentatively and Charlotte rolled her eyes.  
"You do like this, Bellamy." She took the cake and shoved it into his face, covering it with icing. Flashes went off as we all laughed obnoxiously. "Try practising with Auntie Clarke now!" Charlotte grabbed a slice and placed in Bellamy's hand. He then proceeded to smash it into my face. Sugar exploded on my tongue and in my nose as I gripped the hand that Bellamy had held the cake in. Flashes blinded me but I didn't care. Charlotte was happy and that was what was important.  
"Happy birthday, babe!" I squealed, kissing her cheek, making sure most of the icing on my face went on hers.

I got up and headed for the kitchen, followed by Bellamy. I washed my face and waited for him to wash his.  
"Thanks." I said. He stopped and faced me. "For humouring Charlotte."  
"No problem. She's a cute kid." He shrugged.  
"The cutest." I agreed.  
"Reminds me of O when she was little." He laughed and shook his head, remembering something. "Once she was chasing a butterfly – I kid you not, a butterfly – up a tree and after it flew away, she had no idea how to get down. So, there I was, laughing my ass off as sixteen-year-old Octavia was cussing me out. Eventually, she got down herself and wouldn't talk to me until I let her watch a nature documentary instead of my history one."  
"That sounds nice. You were into History?"  
"Still am." He looked at me, peculiarly. "That's why I work at the toy store. So I can afford college."  
"How old are you?" I asked, puzzled. He seemed too old to be in college.  
"29. I had to hold off college for a while. You?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.  
"24. Why did you hold off college?" I asked and I saw him close up. I then decided to change the subject by reaching over and splashing water at him. He looked shocked for a moment but got down to revenge, getting the detachable hose from the tap and spraying it in my direction, soaking my shirt. "Bellamy!" I squealed, covering my chest.  
"What?" He seemed confused for a moment but it soon dawned on him. He looked away, embarrassed.  
"What the hell…?" Raven stood by the door, surveying the mess we made and I begged her with her eyes not to say anything. "Go upstairs. Get changed. Both of you." Wait, what? A boy and a girl…getting changed in the same room? Hell, no. I begged Raven with my eyes but she left no room for argument.

"Turn around." I ordered him as I tapped my foot. As soon as he did I whipped off my clothes as quickly I could, drying myself and replacing my clothes with Raven's.  
"Okay, your turn." I turned around and waited for the rustling of clothes to end before turning around. "You ready?" He asked me and I nodded. Okay. No tension. Whatsoever – thank fuck.

"Auntie Clarke, Bellamy! Come on the bouncy castle!" Charlotte begged us, gripping my hand. I giggled as she dragged both our hands outside and onto the air-filled castle. All the kids were tired at this point and were thinking about taking their cake and going home so the only people on the castle was Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Charlotte and I. I squealed as Octavia jumped over to me and fell on me as the other fell against the side I was on. We then ran to the other side, making the bouncy house lean towards that side. It continued that way until I trip and fell face first into the plastic. I giggled as Bellamy picked me up and dragged me out to sit on the outside cushion.  
"Are you okay, princess?" He asked, still laughing.  
"Princess? I like that!" I giggled. I lied down, staring up. "I should go soon. End the day on a high note."  
"Stay a little while longer. It's the adults' time to enjoy themselves." Bellamy lied down next to me, his hand underneath his head. Looking at him, I was thinking about staying but I looked back up at the dimming sky and shook my head.

"No, I should go." I muttered, getting up. "I'm a bit tired."  
"Old woman, it's barely eight." He teased me and I scoffed.  
"I liked princess better." I commented dryly.  
"We could maybe…" He trailed of suggestively.  
"What?" I asked sharply, getting up quickly.  
"Go see a movie or something?" He finished defensively, getting up as well.  
"Um, no." I shook my head. "Maybe some other time."  
"You're going to need my number for that." He teased and I stopped.  
"Bellamy…" I started uncertain. "I kept your number." His teasing smirk transformed into a blinding grin.  
"I knew it. I fucking knew it!" He laughed. "Come see a movie with me, Clarke Griffin." I thought for a moment. A movie with Bellamy…  
"Like a date?" I asked.  
"Yes, like a date, princess." He smirked again, verifying my suspicion. I thought about it some more. After today – it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Why not?" I asked, casually.  
"You can't act casual for shit, Clarke." He shook his head, smirking at me…seductively?  
"Neither can you, Mr Trapped My Jacket in a Car Door." I grabbed my shoes and pulled them on in an attempt not to look at him.  
"Come on, princess." He pulled me up and close to his body.

"Oooooh!" Raven whooped through the kitchen window and I pushed him away, embarrassed. "Go get 'im, Clarke."  
"Be careful, Bell! She's a party animal!" Octavia yelled from inside the bouncy castle.  
"Don't I know it?" He muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow, O."  
"Later!" She waved. "Use protection!"  
"You're at a child's birthday party." I told her in hushed tones. "Have some restraint."  
"Let's get out of here." Bellamy gripped my hand and dragged me into the kitchen. We quickly said goodbye to everyone and jumped into my car.  
"I'm driving." I commanded sharply and he looked at me, bewildered.  
"Why is that so hot?" He muttered shaking his head and I began to giggle, starting the ignition and driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Review if you want, it's your decision - I just wanted to write something happy.


End file.
